


Orchid's Malevolence

by DeviSan



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Friendship, Ganking, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: In a battle where every second matters, a little mistake can change the fate of someones life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Axe and Disruptor, interacting in any way. Can be as friends, enemies, bros, lovers, anything really. I just love them so much. They could be ganking together for example!
> 
> About this task I had to write a little fanfic :)

Scrunching noises could be heard, as the heavy red man was moving through the snow. With huge steps he walked towards a camp of neutrals, just to get their attention and then murder them. Killing neutrals to gather their meat was an easy task for Axe, considering how fast his huge weapon could kill them.  
“Axe hungry!” The man grumbled, while burying his axe into the warm body of the Satyr, just to remove it afterwards and lifting up the now dead body. The smaller Satyrs were also lifted up, as he began to walk back to the base.  
“Axe? You brought us some food, nice!” Cheerfull as always Rylai, the Crystal Maiden smiled at Axe, before walking past him, she had some warding business to do!  
Of course Axe brought some food! Without a good supply, how was he supposed to fight? While being hungry he would not be able to focus on the fights! He threw the dead bodies in the base. Someone else could skin them and prepare their meat! He was too busy for doing simple cooking business! 

As Axe wanted to leave the base, he bumped into a very busy looking person.  
“Axe!” Disruptor said.  
“You have to come with me, Rylai got attacked, while she was in our jungle. I am pretty sure some of the Dire Heroes are still there!”  
Axe narrowed his eyes. Someone of the enemies were in HIS jungle?! He would not tolerate that.  
“Axe goes!” A simple answer, that pleased the Rider. Disruptor followed his teammate to the jungle, while holding the blue and yellow Wards he had purchased earlier.  
“Be careful here, our opponents could be everywhere” Carefully placing the strange plant on top of the cliff, he took a quick look around. Good, no one was nearby. At least no one visible, just to make sure he also planted a Sentry next to the cliff.  
“Hmpf! Keep your Wards away” He grumbled as he destroyed the strange looking plant to stop his enemies from having vision in the Radiant jungle.  
Meanwhile Axe was running through the jungle, while holding his Axe up. He was ready to use his dagger any moment to surprise an enemy and to give them their well-deserved death, but he wasn’t able to spot anyone.  
“No one here!” Even though he wasn’t relying most of the time on his team, he still wanted them to know, that all were missing.

“Did they go back?” Disruptor wondered before walking to the middle of the jungle, just to place another Sentry. The second he dropped the enchanted plant, he looked into the “eyes” of a deadly creature. He gulped, wanted to cast a spell, but he immediately was silenced. The Bone Fletcher just laughed, before he started to attack the other one. Oh, it would not take long to kill the poor enemy support. He did not expect Axe though, who daggered upon him and called him, forcing Clinkz to change the target of his attacks, sparing Disruptors live while doing so.  
Panicking and finally being able to cast again, he used the only spell he could thought of in that moment. Glimpse.  
Thinking of dying, of having to deal with his angry time for feeding the enemies his killing streak, Clinkz felt anger in his burning bones, he was looking upon Axe, seeing the blade coming down on him, but then- he was gone?  
Looking around for a moment, he saw, that he was at the river, where he had been a few moments ago. Laughing to himself he used Skeleton Walk, vanishing from the eyes of the Radiant team and running back to safety.  
“Uhm …” Even without looking up, Disruptor could feel the angry glare of Axe.  
“That went not, as planned” He said, scratching the back of his head.  
“But, thanks for.. eh- helping me out and saving me?” After finding the courage to look up, he noticed that Axe was not even looking at him anymore.  
“Hmpf!” With an annoyed grunt Axe turned around. He was mumbling in his beard, grumbling words of how unreliable everyone was and that Axe only needed his precious axe to win this battle. 

 

Back at the fountain everyone could still feel how angry Axe was. Not only, that Clinkz head was worth a lot, considering how many of the Radiant he had slaughtered, but it was not the enemy team, who helped the Bone Fletcher! No! His own team had betrayed him!  
Disruptor sighed before sitting down next to the huge red man, who only growled as response.  
“Here.” The Storm Rider gave him a bowl with steaming-hot stew.  
“I helped making it. The meat Is from the Satyr you brought us in the morning” Another growl as response. But at least Axe took the bowl from him. He had to admit, the food smelled nicely. Without saying a single word the red man took the spoon and tried a bit of the stew.  
“’s good” He said, without eating more. But still he didn’t look at the Storm Rider. He would ignore him, even though he brought him food.  
“Hey. I know, that it was my fault that Clinkz escaped.”  
“You better know that.”  
“I was in panic. Usually if Clinkz appears close to me. I die. So I used the first Spell, that came to my mind.” Disruptor sighed. He was really feeling bad.  
“You did not trust Axe. Even though I blinked to you, even though I had everything under control, you tried to do solve the problem on your own. And they tell me, that I rely too much on myself and that Axe is not a teamplayer” With these words Axe got up and went to his tent. It seemed like he had lost his appetite. A rare thing for the red man.  
Disruptor sighed, but he didn’t follow the other one. The words kinda got to him. It was true, what the other one had said. Usually everyone referred to Axe as being egoistic. Since he took most to all of the kills. He sometimes went in on his own, without taking care If his teammates could follow up or not. But this time, he only acted to help the Storm Rider.  
“You are right Axe.”  
With a deep sigh he got up. After bringing the half empty bowl back, he went to Axes tent.  
“Can I come in?”  
No response. After a few moments of waiting, Disruptor just opened it, and crawled inside. His mount was left at the shed. The creeps would take care of it.  
“I just wanted to say thank you, for rescuing me. And yes, you are right. I should feel ashamed of my egoistic behavior” After all, his own life was worth less than a kill on Clinkz.  
“…” Silence. The Silence made the Storm Rider feel uncomfortable. Usually Axe was not this calm and quiet. He was energetic, loud and talkative. But now ?  
“…Axe?” The next movement was kind of surprised. Disruptor jumped a little, when Axe wrapped his arms around him.  
“It is fine” The taller man sighed, while hugging the other one.  
“Mistakes happen” He still did not sound happy, but at least his voice was more than a growl now.  
“Mh, now stop talking about it, and let’s sleep. Tomorrow we will kill that nasty Skeleton” With these words he laid down, pulling the Storm Rider with him. After shifting a bit to find a more comfortable position, he hummed.  
“Okay. Then sleep well” Disruptor put his head on the shoulder of the other one, enjoying the warmth of his body.  
Even though some mistakes happened in battle, some minor, some bigger. Even though they were raging at each other sometimes, they were still comrades. They were still friends.


End file.
